a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motor torque control apparatus and method for an electric or hybrid vehicle which has at least one motor/generator as a power source (or, drive source).
b) Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. H8(1996)-232817 published on Sep. 10, 1996 exemplifies a previously proposed motor torque control apparatus for a hybrid vehicle which runs by torque produced by a motor in accordance with a target driving force. In this proposed motor torque control apparatus, a target motor torque is calculated according to a vehicle speed and an accelerator opening, and then the motor is so controlled as to achieve this target motor torque.